My journey
by darkfang21
Summary: Max left the Flock because she was putting them in danger.She has finally come back after 1 year. Everyone is excited to see her.Especially one person, he is tall dark and named Fang. How will Max react?Who will Max choose Dylan or Fang? Rated T
1. Leaving the ones you love

My journey

Chapter 1

This is written as Angel never happened. Fang left and made his group minus Maya. I just don't like writing about her.

It's been a year since I left the Flock.

I couldn't handle the fact that I was putting them in danger. It's was me the scientists wanted, me the great Maximum Ride.

The lone ranger now. Today the day though. The big day has arrived.

I'll tell you how I'm on my own.

_Flashback_

_We had just finished fighting 35 erasers and flyboys. This was the 3rd attack this week._

_I couldn't deny it anymore._

_I was putting them in danger._

_They might die, because of ME._

_I decided enough was enough. I had to go._

_There was no other choice left. _

_Angel, who just so happened to be reading my mind shouted out," NO MAX, you can't goooo"!_

_I looked back at 5 other shocked faces. Dylan looked the worst. _

_Then Nudge broke down crying and said," Max you can't go. We need you. We already lost Fang, you just can't go"!_

_"I'm sorry Nudge. You all can't deny the fact that me being here is just putting you in danger._

_I have no other choice than to leave. It's the only way. Please understand."_

_It hurt me a lot to look at their faces._

_Iggy was trying not to cry._

_Nudge was already balling._

_Gazzy had so much pain in his face that I could barely look at him._

_Even Angel looked sad. She had stopped trying to lead the Flock after Fang left. She finally saw what she was doing._

_Dylan looked the worst. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off._

_"No Dylan, you can't come with or follow me. These guys come before me."_

_But Max I lov-_

_I know Dylan. It's for that reason that I know you will protect them._

_I went over to each of them and hugged them._

_I went to Gazzy first. I rubbed his back and nugguied his blond hair. "Stay strong, and remember, make those bombs to keep the bad guys away. Okay?"_

_He had a happy look on his face and then it turned sad again. "I'll miss you". he said._

_"I know gaz."_

_I moved on to Angel and did the same thing. _

_"Good luck Angel, I need you to help the Flock when I'm gone. Keep everybody flying and safe." Angel had tears in her eyes. _

_I had to turn away before I couldn't make myself leave._

_I moved on to Nudge._

_"I love you Nudge, I hope you know that. I have to leave to keep you safe. Try not to buy everything in the mall." She gave me a tight smile and hugged me again._

_Next was Iggy. I patted him on the back and said," I need you to lead the Flock next to Dylan. Be to him what you were to me, the best chef ever. Try to keep everyone's spirits up."_

_He gave me a small smile at my joke. He hugged me back and said," good luck and I know you're leaving for the best but know we will still all miss you."_

_"I know Ig."_

_Last was Dylan._

_I think he was the worst. He was literally made for me. This must be hard on him._

_I hugged him and whispered to him," I'm sorry but I need you to lead them. This is the only way you'll be save. It's because I know you love me that you will take care of them and won't let them be hurt._

_He hugged me like he would never see me again. He probbaly wouldn't. I hugged him back and he said," I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes. I still love you, now and forever."_

_I finally broke away and looked at them. _

_Their faces were pure sadness. I couldn't stand it so I said," tell you what guys,_

_I will see you in 1 year from today. I won't miss it for the world."_

_Their faces instantly lit up. _

_I turned away and said," see you in a year!"_

_I pushed off the ground and flew away. _

_There were tears in my eyes but I wiped them away._

_One year, the clock sure is ticking._

So that's what happened. Now you know.

I'm excited because today is the day.

The day I see the Flock again.

Boy, that clock sure ticked fast.


	2. Reuniting and Showing off

My Journey

Chapter 2 Reuniting and showing off

Angel P.O.V.

Today is the day. Max is coming home today.

We have waited a year. We knew it was for the best.

Everyone was in the living room.

We were all tense. Who wouldn't be?

"You guys ready to see her again?" I asked.

They all nodded. Nudge looked like she was going to explode.

We were at Dr.M's house. We have lived there since Max left.

Just then Dr.M walked in the living room and looked at our faces.

"What's with you guys?" she asked. You should know Dr.M. I said.

"Today Max is coming home!" Nudge screeched. Dr.M stopped cold.

She went to check the calendar and came back with the biggest smile on her face I've ever seen.

"You are all right." she said. Today is the day.

It was 3:00. Ella would be coming home soon.

She would be as excited as the rest of us.

Then we heard a knock at the door. It was too early for Ella to be home.

So who in the world could that be?

"I'll get it". Nudge said. He walked over and opened the door.

"You all are going to want to see this." We walked over to the door and saw someone we didn't think we would ever see again.

_Fang._

Then what happened next shocked me even more.

Guess who landed right on top of the house?

_Max._

This is going to be interesting.

Max P.O.V.

Right now I'm flying to my mom's house.

I know that's where the flock would stay.

I can't wait to see them again.

Gazzy's pranks.

Nudge's motor mouth.

Iggy's amazing cooking.

Angel's advice.

Dylan's caring personality.

Fang's smirk... wait forget that. He left me and went to make his own flock. I DO NOT have feelings for him anymore.

I shook off those thoughts. Guess I should tell you how I've changed.

I still look the same. Blonde hair with sun streaks. Chocolate eyes. Addiction to chocolate chip cookies.

What I have changed are my clothes. Before you say, " oh my god Max became girly". That's not it. I have went completely black.

I wear a leather jacket that says" messing with me is just stupid". A/N I got that from a line in soul caliber 5.

I wear dark blue shirts or black shirts. Same with jeans.

I now carry around 2 crafted pistols. They are CZ 2075 Rami. 9x19mm. Semi-automatic. Pretty cool right?

I have a holster around my waist that I carry them in. I also carry around to knifes.

I am very skilled with them. If needed I can twist the handle them and put them together.

So anyway here I am. Flying to my mom's house listening to Riot on my I-pod.

I finally got here. I saw the flock outside with another flock. There is only one person with another flock.

_Fang._

I landed and looked down at their shocked faces.

Then the flock's faces turn happy and they all fly up and group hug me. I hug them all back.

It's so good to see them again. I fell something I haven't felt in 1 year.

_Happiness_.

Fang and his flock look confused so I said, " why don't we all head inside."

They nodded and we all went inside.

The old flock looked really happy. I let the flock tell the story of how I left.

While they told the story I listened to songs on my I-pod.

When they were done I hugged everyone including my mom.

During the greetings Ella came home.

"Hey guys how are yo-." She stopped when she saw me.

"Is that you Max?" I nodded and she ran over and hugged me fiercely. Then I felt something wet and I realized she was crying.

I wiped away here tears and said, "don't worry, I'm here now."

After that I went and said hi to Fang's gang.

That's when things go ugly.

Fang tried to hug me and I punched him right in the face. Very Hard.

He looked hurt and angry.

"What was that for?" "That Fang, was for leaving." I replied.

He looked at the flocks faces and they just nodded like he deserved it. Dylan was trying not to crack up.

"And this Fang," I said looking at him." is for coming back."

I ran over and smashed my lips against his. He kissed me back.

Then I pulled away and looked at the flocks happy faces. Except Dylan, he was frowning.

"But, that doesn't mean you are forgiven. Your days are numbered."

"I'm going to practice." I said walking outside.

"What do you practice Max? asked Ratchet.

"Come and found out Ratchet."

I walked outside and took out my CZs. Both flocks gasped. I asked Holden, Kate, and Fang to throw Frisbees. I told them to try to make sure I couldn't shoot them. Like throwing them in funny ways.

I added silencers to Calamity and Jane. Those are what I call my CZs. A/N from Black ops. I told them to go whenever they were ready.

They threw them all at the same time. Fang's went high, Kate's went in the middle while Holden's went low.

I've got to give them props for trying a good strategy. Too bad I was better than this. I was ready, Calamity in my left hand and Jane in the right.

I aimed Calamity at the high disk and fired. I spun and aimed Jane at the low disk and fired. Then I brought Calamity and Jane on top of one another and fired both at the middle disk.

I did this all in less than 4 seconds. I sheathed my pistols. A/N I love saying that!

I looked back at both of the Flocks gawking faces. Ratchet wolf whistled.

"That's not all." I said. I then flipped out my 2 knives named dawn and dusk. Dawn in my right and dusk in my left hand.

"Star, throw that disk." I said, pointing to the one next to her.

She threw it to me and I slashed with dawn and dusk. With dawn I slashed upward and with dusk I slashed downward. Then I flipped the handles and put them together. I spun the middle of the blade so it went right through the disk.

Again, I did all of this in less than 5 seconds.

"Wow, Max, you are good." said Kate. "Thanks Kate." I replied.

Well, now that you know about me, I think I should learn about you guys.

This is the 2nd chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review, I will update again when I get 13 reviews. If you haven't already please check out my other story. FLY ON.


	3. Talking to Family

My Journey

Chapter 3 Talking to family

Before I start I would like to ask reviewer _night rider_ what was with the hate? I have read the chapters and they aren't that bad. Why were you hating? That makes me feel bad. Even so I will continue the story. There was a typo in chapter 2, I meant to say 10 reviews not 13. That was to many. Also I haven't read Angel in a while so I might get the ages wrong. ON WITH THE STORY.

_MAX P.O.V._

We were all waiting in the living room just sitting around. Ella was with a friend and mom was at work.

It was really awkward. I decided to get to know them all better seeing as I hadn't been here in a year.

"Everybody, let's play a game." They all looked at me and nodded.

"Okay, you have to say who you are, how old you are, and one thing that you love."

They nodded again and Angel said, "I'll go first."

"I'm Angel, I'm 8, and I love having Max back." She smiled at the last part and so did I.

Gazzy went next and said, " I'm Gazzy. I'm 11, and I love playing pranks."

_He hasn't changed at all._ I thought. "_No Max, not one bit."_ Angel's voice said inside my head.

Holden went next. " I'm Holden, I'm 12, and I like playing Need for speed." Then Gazzy shouted out, " there is no way you can beat me!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" "Let's go then Gazzy!"

Then both ran to Gazzy's room. I shook my head and laughed.

"Moving on." I said. Nudge stepped up and said, " I'm Nudge, I'm 13, and I LOVE Justin Beiber."

"Nudge, I said, frankly, I HATE Justin Beiber." A look of horror spread across her face. "HOW CAN YOU HATE HIM!"

"He has a voice like an angel." "More like a 6 year old girl." Iggy coughed.

She glared at Iggy while we all burst out laughing.

"Let's keep it going." I said.

"Hi, I'm Kate, I am 14, and I love to watch movies."

I nodded and Star stepped forward. " Hey, names Star, I'm 15. And I love having Star as my best friend."

Kate blushed and she and Star hugged. Iggy spoke up and said, " I'm Iggy, I'm 16. I love to cook."

_"Darn right you do."_ I thought.

Since I wanted to go next I did. "Yo, I'm Max. I'm 16, and I love my family." The flock smiled at this and we group hugged.

"Sup, I'm Ratchet. I'm 15. And I love annoying the hell out of Kate." He snickered while Kate glared daggers into him. Mental note-teach Kate my death glare.

I thought of who had gone. Holden, Gazzy, Kate, Star. Angel, Iggy, Ratchet, and me. That left, Dylan and Fang.

Oh crap.

Dylan spoke before Fang and said, " I'm Dylan, I'm 16." Then he said exactly what I thought he would say he loved." And I love Max."

Oh boy, Fang was not going to like that.

Fang got angry at this and muttered, " of course you do. Just like I love unicorns and rainbows."

Fang then stepped up and said, " I'm Fang, I'm 16. And I love Max more than Dylan."

Dylan stood up and snapped, " Yeah right! You left her!"

Fang got right in Dylan's face and said, " Only to protect her! I knew you couldn't protect her and care for her like I did! You can't be to her what I was!"

"I will always be more to her than you ever were! Or will be!" Then Dylan punched Fang right in the face.

He flipped back from the punch but didn't seem fazed. He responded with a roundhouse kick right in Dylan's gut. Then they were both fighting.

They wrestled on the ground and were still throwing punches. The rest of the flock tried to break them apart but there was no way they were stopping.

I decided to step in. I ran over to them and grabbed both their wrists. I flipped them over one another and they landed on their backs.

Then I pulled out Calamity and Jane and aimed them at Dylan and Fang.

I spoke slowly in a cold voice, " I will choose one of you to be with." I looked at Fang. "You left me, I don't care if it was to protect me, I would have been fine."

Then I looked at Dylan, "you were always there for me, and you were created for me, but you have to learn to love without the programming."

"Whoever I choose will be the end of it. The other will have just have to live with it. The two of you need to man up."

Then I holstered my CZs and turned around to face the flocks. I smirked at their faces.

Just then the somebody burst through the door. Someone I hoped I would never see again.

_Jeb_

Sorry for not continuing it and that it was short. I wanted to get it to you guys. Still, EPIC CLIFFY! All right, I will update again when I get 20 reviews. FLY ON.


	4. Old enemies and feelings rise

My journey

Chapter 4 Old enemies and feeling rise

**Hey peoples, what's up. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Also my next updates will be on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday or Sunday. As long as I get the right amount of reviews. This chapter will look different I'm trying a different format. Bear with me. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! PETALFLAME THIS IS FOR YOU!**

Max P.O.V.

Great, just great. I already have trouble with Dylan and Fang, and now I have Jeb.

Isn't my life just peachy?

He saw me and headed straight for me. "Maximum, where have you been? I've been searching for a WHOLE YEAR! The flock wouldn't tell me." Then he saw Dylan and Fang on the ground.

"What happened to them?" "I kicked their asses is what happened."

The rest of the flocks tried and failed to stop their laughter.

Dylan and Fang got up, their faces very red. This caused another round of giggles. Even Jeb, who I had never seen laugh, snickered.

Then he turned serious. "I need you to help me Maximum." "Oh yeah? Why should I?" I replied.

I really don't want anything to do with Jeb. "Right now Maximum, we need you to lead the Gen 77. And to do that we must have a queen." he paused. "And a king."

I immediately got angry. He STILL wants me to lead them. I've almost been killed TWICE by them. There is no way. And he still wants me to "breed" with Dylan. Bullcrap.

"No way Jeb! I have almost been killed twice by them, and I'm not "breeding" or "mating" with Dylan. I'm 16. End of discussion."

I looked at the flock. Everybody agreed with me. Dylan looked a little hurt. Fang looked way to happy that I turned down Jeb and rejected Dylan. Kate and Star looked grossed out.

"Maximum, I'm not taking no for an answer." On cue he pulled out a gun and 25 erasers burst in the room. Everybody immediately got into a fighting stance.

Then guess who decided to show up. If you guessed mom you are wrong. If you guessed flyboys you are wrong. If you guessed Dr. Borcht, ding, ding, ding, we have a winner.

He walked in and took a look at us. I still hate him, he almost killed Fang.

Then he spoke cockily, "It seems you are outnumbered and outsmarted." Then he turned to me. "Why will you not just do as we say. All we are asking is for you to lead the Gen 77 and create a dynasty. Is that really so bad?"

"If you do not come quietly we will use force." He said in a cold voice.

I laughed. Everyone looked confused, especially Dr. Borcht.

"You think I'll go down easy? Someone's overconfident." I took off my jacket and put it on the floor. I pulled out my CZs and cocked them.

"Let's go then."

As soon as the erasers rushed I yelled, "get down!" The flocks did as they were told and I went to work.

I turned and shot the closest three erasers. Each bullet hit it's mark, strait in the chest. I changed my aim and took out 2 more erasers. I saw an eraser about to hit Star, his fist coming back. I shot his hand before it hit it's mark and then shot him in the head. _To many in a closed area._ I thought as I reloaded.

Then I thought of a way to take them all out at the same time. I have it! I turned and ran at the flock. I jumped and while jumping flipped upside down. I spun my body and pulled the trigger repeatedly. I could see every eraser while spinning. I landed on the ground.

I looked around. Every eraser was dead. I heard something behind me and Dylan cried out, "Look out Max!" I already had my CZs in my holster and knives out and ready to kill. I spun and found an 1 eraser trying to sneak behind me.

I slashed his legs and he cried out. He swiped at me, but I was ready for it. I ducked and drove both me knives into his chest.

He fell with a cry of pain. I sheathed my knives and looked at the flock. There were what you call, hmm. Dumbstruck.

I turned to look at Jeb and Dr. Brocht. Their faces said this wasn't going as planned.

"Dr. Brocht." It appears the tables have turned." I said in an imitation of his accent.

His face turned beat red while the flocks laughed. Gazzy laughed so hard he farted. In case you don't know, Gazzy+fart=not good. Everybody instantly got as far away from him as possible.

Then we all turned to Jeb and Dr. Brocht. "I'm not going to do what you want. I will live my own live with whoever I want. Get over it."

Just at this moment my mom and came in.

"Max it's almost dinner wha-" She looked around at once was our living room. It was now covered with blood, bullet holes, eraser bodies, and Jeb. When she was done her eyes settled on Jeb.

It a voice like steel she said, "Jeb, what, the, hell, happened here?"

He looked straight back at her and said, "we need Max to lead the Gen 77 and create a dynasty." Her face lit up in anger.

" JEB, MAX IS 16! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER! IF SHE DOESN'T WANT TO LEAD THEM SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! she screamed.

I've never, ever, EVER, heard my mom yell that loud. I don't think Jeb has either by the look on his face.

They headed for the door. When Dr. Borcht stepped out Jeb turned to me. "This is not over Maximum." You will lead the Gen 77 and create a dynasty. Whether you like it or not."

"Over my dead body." I shot back.

He left and we heard the sound of a helicopter. My mom looked frustrated. " I can't believe him! Your 16, you can make your own decisions." she ranted. I walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Mom, thank you for sticking up for me, but I can handle myself."

"I know, I know...But, I still worry. What if he comes back? He won't listen to me."

"Don't worry mom. We'll be ready for him." She gave me a tight smile and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

I looked at Angel. " Hey Angel, where's Total?" He's on vacation with Akila." She replied. "Oh."

"Hey Dr.M, where is Ella?" Iggy asked. Wow, he is he still head over heels for my sister?

"She at a friend's house Iggy." My mom said.

I'm going to go take a nap." I announced. They nodded and went to go clean up the eraser bodies.

I went to my room and changed into my Pjs. I was sitting on my bed when someone came in.

_Dylan._

He didn't look happy. "What is it Dylan? I'm going to sleep." He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Do you really not like me? Is that why you won't form a dynasty with me? Am I that bad?"

I cannot believe he is asking me this.

"Dylan, I'm 16, I will be with whoever I want to be with. Just because I don't want to have babies with you doesn't mean I don't like you."

He smiled at the last part figuring that I did like him. He said, "Ok, but, just know that I love you, kay?"

"I know Dylan." We heard a knock at the door. Dylan looked at me one more time and said, "we'll continue this later."

I nodded and he left. Then Fang came in.

Oh, brother.

He closed and locked the door. Crap, this isn't good. "Max," he said slowly," do you still love me?"

I sighed. " I honestly don't know Fang. You left me. I loved you and you abandoned me. Dylan has always been there for me. I don't know if I love you or Dylan."

He locked his eyes with mine. I got lost in those deep, Onyx eyes. "Max, I only left to protect you. You know that, I would never leave you if I didn't have to. I love you."

"I just don't know Fang, I just don't. I can't give you an answer."

He walked to me and I stood up. We were face to face. He gave nothing away. I could normally read Fang well, but not this time.

"Well than Max, maybe this will remind you of our love." He didn't say another word.

He just kissed me.

**There it is. The fax you have been waiting for. This will continue. Just you wait. I will update again when I get about 40 reviews. Also sorry for not updating, I have been a bit busy. So to end the chapter, SHOUT OUT to petalflame. Have a merry super duper awesome amazing crazy happy birthday. Fly on.**


	5. Captured

**My journey**

**Hey how are you all? Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. Had a case of writers block. BTW There was a typo, It was Dr. Hagen, not Dr. Borcht. My bad. I was laughing so hard when I read the review from petalflame. I'm going to post it here. This is what she got for her birthday.**

**petalflame-"I got a pen with a laser pointer and a Lego Darth Vader alarm clock. Stuff that every girl needs."**

**LOL. **

**Anyway here is the chapter.**

Chapter 5 Captured

So yeah, remember how Dylan came in and we talked.

Yeah, and remember how Fang came in and told me he loved me and asked if I still loved him.

Then he like... well...kissed me...

So anyway that's what he's doing right now. And me being me just wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back.

We kept kissing but then I pulled back.

"Why'd you stop Max?" Fang asked breathless.

"Because Fang, I don't know If I love you."

This got him angry. He shot up and glared at me.

"How can you not love me? Is it Dylan? Max, that's not real love and you know it! We had and can still have that love Max, just go with the flow."

He looked at me with a sad face and said, "Please Max. For me."

I realized something, right then and there. Fang just did something he had never done before in his life. Not even when the flock had tied him to a chair when we were at the E house and had eaten Iggy's pancakes right in front of him.

He wasn't asking something of me.

He was pleading with me.

Fang wanted me so much that he would plead just to have my love.

Even with all this I still wasn't sure. I loved him once, but last time I got burned. Real badly.

My mind tells me to keep him out while my heart screams to let him in again.

God, this is more annoying than the Voice. I honestly don't know who I love. I mean , at one point, I loved Fang so much that I wanted to kiss him all day. Now I don't know about that.

Dylan...Well.. I'm not sure either. He was created for me and has never left me or let me down. I know he thinks he loves me, but that could just as easily be his programming.

This is like Twilight, but with bird kids and erasers instead of vampires and werewolves.

Fang was still staring at me intensely. I sighed.

"Fang, I can't give you an honest answer. Last time I loved you I got burnt, yet Dylan never let me down. He was there when you weren't."

I looked away because I just couldn't look at him with what I said.

When I finally turned to him he stared at me with an expressionless face.

"Max, I know you think you might not love me but I know you do. We were once so in love that we wouldn't leave each others side."

"I don't care if you stopped loving me, I never stopped loving you. I always will."

He paused to see if his words registered and they and once they did he said, "I know that Dr. Hagen and Jeb would think different but you don't have to breed with Dylan."

"Fang, you and I both know that I will do whatever it takes to keep the flock safe. If breeding with Dylan will allow them to have a safe life and a nice home, I'll do it."

He didn't stand for that at all.

"Max! What don't you get? You don't have to breed with him, if all they want is a king and queen to lead the Gen 77 and a dynasty, I'll help you! Not him!"

Fang's words sunk in. Was he saying that he would breed with me? Instead of Dylan? I just didn't get.

I took a shaky breath. "Fang, what are you saying?"

He got up from the bed and walked over to me. He took my hands in his and said, "Max, don't breed with him. If you need to raise a dynasty do it with me."

"Just please, please don't do it with him. I've known you your whole life. We've been through think n thin."

"You've only known him for months now."

Fang was about to say something else but I cut him off. "Fang, Jeb and Dr. H want me to breed with Dylan. Do you really think that they will let me breed with you? I won't do it if the flock gets hurt. We've been over thi-"

I stopped because Fang pressed his warm lips to mine. I faltered and my knees buckled. Fang caught me and had me in his arms. His head tilted and deepened the kiss.

I completely forgot about everything. The flock in the living room, the house, my room. It was just Fang and I.

We continued for a while but then Fang pulled back.

"Max, I'm not asking for you to love me right away, but just...Think about my offer. Okay?"

With that he squeezed my hand and walked out of my room leaving me to think about what just happened.

**Sometime later...**

I woke up sometime later. I was in my room replaying the day's events. I couldn't believe Fang. He wanted me to ditch Dylan and breed with him instead.

My head hurt after thinking about which one of them I should choose so I went downstairs to get some water.

I got a glass and was about to head back to my room when I heard something outside. It looked like a raccoon.

I walked closer to the window by the door and pressed my face to the glass. I saw eyes of something.

Suddenly the wall exploded and I was thrown back. Erasers and Flyboys pored through the hole. There were about 65 in all.

20 headed for me while the rest went upstairs.

"No! You can't hurt them!" I was punching and kicking everything. Some erasers pinned me down. 2 grabbed my feet while 1 grabbed each arm. I couldn't use my weapons because they were In my room.

Just then I saw Dylan and Fang desperately trying to make there way to me. Each of them tearing apart whatever got in their way.

Flyboys and erasers surrounded them and did to them exactly what they did to me.

They carried the 3 of us toward the hole in the wall when the rest of the flock showed up.

Nudge was fighting fiercer than I had ever seen her fight before.

Gazzy and Iggy were throwing bombs everywhere. I would be mad at them if there weren't erasers here.

Angel was using her mind reading powers to make flyboys shutdown. And erasers beat each other.

Kate grabbed an eraser and was using his body to beat the others. Gruesome. I thought.

Star was zooming past erasers and flyboys. They fell before her. She was there one minute and then somewhere else.

Ratchet was punching like crazy. His super senses helping him pick up on erasers or flyboys trying to hit him.

Holden was the same. One eraser slashed his claw against Holden's face. He cried out in pain and punched the eraser's face so hard his neck snapped.

But in just wasn't enough.

The remaining flyboys and erasers rushed us out and took off flying. I thrashed around and so did Dylan and Fang, but it was no use.

We just got farther and farther away from the house. We just kept flying. Eventually I fell asleep. Wherever we were going it was pretty far way.

**I'm a line I'm a line I'm a line I'm a line. Nothing to see here just a line.**

**I'm a line I'm a line I'm a line I'm a line.**

When I woke up I was in a cage. Like the ones we grew up in. I looked around and was immediately tackled.

I was ready to fight flyboys but It was Dylan and Fang. I hugged the both back and asked them, "where are we?"

Fang's face grew stiff and he replied," You know where Max."

I did know, but the way he said it confirmed it.

I was somewhere I hoped I would never see again. Where it had all began.

I was at the School.

**There's the chapter. Hope you like it. I will update again when I get about 65 reviews. BTW. Thanks to all who reviewed, it makes me happy to read them.**

**Fly on.**


	6. AN

AN

Hey sorry for not updating.

Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.

Anyway I'm holding these two stories because i'm starting on a new one.

So when the new one finishes I will continue these two. This will be the same AN in both stories.

So the title of the story is Running from a different life.

Summary: Max Ride is the princess of the north. They are fighting the south. To end the hostilities Max's father, Jeb has agreed to marry Max to Dylan, the prince of the south. What happens when Max runs away and she meets some new friends?


End file.
